


I Care

by Kororebi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Injury, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kororebi/pseuds/Kororebi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki gets hurt during a match, tadashi needs to remind him that people actually care about him</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of placed after a fic I read where Hinata got injured if that helps at all

It was after the match where Hinata had gotten hurt by the ace of the opposing team that coach Ukai decided to have a team meeting.

Mainly to explain that beating up the ace after the match was no way to handle a situation like that.

Also because Hinata needed a new jersey.

After the meeting the team decided the game plan for tomorrow's event. Unfortunately the opposing team wasn't very popular so karasuno had couldn't find any weak spots.

\----------

The next morning the team stretched and ran warm ups. Routine things they had run a million times. Suddenly Hinata stopped running, "hey guys isn't that the team were versing?" 

Tadashi stopped and looked where the spiked had pointed and his blood ran cold. The team didn't have anyone under 180 cm. tall mean looking players were Tadashi's weakness, there was only one giant he wasn't scared of.

Tadashi could tell that the appearance of the opposing team made Karasuno anxious. Tadashi didn't feel as worried though, probably because he was only a pinch server and also because tsukki would be playing main defense. His friend couldn't be beat in blocking and if Kageyama was next to him Karasuno had their own unstoppable block.

Ukai called the team inside the gym as the match was about to begin. Tadashi took his usual place by the bench as he watched his friends line up by the out boundary.

The game started well enough. The opposing team wasn't necessarily any better than karasuno. They had a few good attackers and equally good defenders. The score was 22-24, and unsurprisingly to Tadashi Karasuno won the first set.

The second set started but Tadashi felt like something was off. The opposing team seemed more terrifying than before, if that was even possible. However, this didn't seem to affect the team as they scored point after point until the second set reached 13-20 Tadashi was absolutely sure Karasuno would win again, it wouldn't be possible for them to score especially since Tsukki had just been moved up to blocker.

Tadashi waited for his friends amazing block when something went wrong. The setter hit the ball perfectly to the spiker; Tsukki jumped perfectly; but the spike wasn't perfect... Instead of trying to pass through the block the spiker decided his aim was Tsukki's face.

The spiker must have had pretty good aim because it wasn't a second later that Tsukki was falling to the ground, with a pair of broken glasses behind him.

Tsukki's taller form made it impossible for him to land back on his face so the blonde fell onto his back, knocking the wind out of the taller player. 

"Kei!" Tadashi almost covered his mouth. Instead he ran to his fallen friend who was spitting out blood.

"Tsukki? You okay?" Tadashi saw a lot of blood, and it was making him dizzy.  
"Tsukki nodded yes but when he looked at Tadashi, he knew that his friend was anything but ok.

The ref called time out and Daichi and Asahi carried Tsukki from the court.  
Suga handed the blonde some water and an ice pack he ran to grab.

At the moment Ukai was looking at Tsukkis lip which was where most of the blood seemed to be originating from. 

"I don't like the way this looks Tsukki. Head to the medical center, just to make sure nothing is serious."  
Tsukki looked a little shocked.  
"Don't worry Tsukki there's no way we're gonna loose." Noya walked up to the two. "Remember you're not the only one of the team."  
Tsukki just grumbled but Tadashi could tell his friend was happy that he had the support.

"Tadashi why don't you go with him?" Ukai motioned for him to help tsukki up.

It took a little while for the two of them to find the medical center.  
"Remember when I broke my arm and then we snuck out of my hospital room and got lost?" Tadashi was trying to get a reaction out of Tsukki but his friend seemed depressed at the fact that he had been taken out of the game.  
"It's not your fault, Kei. You got injured and we need to get you some help."  
Tadashi turned another corner.  
"I'm fine."  
"He said as he spit out more blood." Tsukki didn't appreciate his sarcasm. 

"Tsukki you realize you are bleeding right?"  
Tsukki nodded.  
"That means you are not okay."  
Tsukki grumbled.  
"Listen to me, if you had continued playing that game you could have gotten more injured."  
"And why would you care." Tadashi heard Tsukki mumble. Tadashi had to try really hard to keep from yelling at his friend how much he actually did care.  
"I care because we've been best friends since we were 2 Kei." Tsukki shivered at the use of his name. "And I'm not the only one who cares. The whole team is playing their hardest right now for you. So don't act like your all high and mighty and no one cares about you. Cause we do, we all do." 

I do.

Tadashi couldn't say it.

Tadashi finally got something right and turned into the medical ward of the stadium.  
When the two of them walked in a nurse gestured to a chair for Tsukki.

After what seemed like forever the nurse stopped touching Tsukkis lips, which made Tadashi oddly jealous, the women looked up.

"He should be fine by tomorrow, but no eating or anything strenuous until then." Tsukki grumbled again and Tadashi almost laughed at how cute his friend looked as he pouted.

The two walked out of the clinic this time Tsukki could walk himself  
Tsukki mumbled something that Tadashi took as "these cotton balls taste terrible."

"To bad they will stop the bleeding." Tadashi managed to get the two back to Karasuno's meeting place. Tsukki was suddenly surrounded by the team asking if he was able to play tomorrow or if he was okay. Tadashi couldn't help but laugh at how flustered his friend looked.

Told you so.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for a friend... This isnt even one of my major ships but they are the first fic i have posted on here so congrats me!


End file.
